Norm White
Norm White was the victim in A Murder of Crows (Case #19 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Norm was an entertainer working at Aquamarine City with brown eyes and sported lion makeup. At the time of his death, he donned an orange lion costume with brown fur. Murder details At a poppy field in Kansas, Luke and the player found Norm dead, tied to a nearby tree with multiple small holes all over his body. Ben confirmed that Norm was killed by crows. However, since crows are normally docile creatures, Ben discovered that a violence-inducing elixir was used by the killer to drive the crows to murder Norm. This enabled Ben to conclude that the killer used elixirs. Later, Luke and the player found a half-empty vial of purple elixir underneath a pile of apples and sent it to Priya, who confirmed it as the violence-induced elixir that was used to murder Norm. She also found traces of mustache wax on the vial, meaning that the killer had a mustache. At the crime scene, Luke and the player also found a dead crow with some purple liquid on its beak. Assuming that the liquid came from the elixir the killer had used, the team collected some red powder on the crow and sent to Priya for analysis. Per Priya, the powder was in fact red glitter. Since the crow was handled by the killer to kill Norm, Priya concluded that the red glitter came from them, meaning that the killer wore red glitter. Relationship with suspects Norm had angered various people due to his rudeness, including scarecrow Mackenzie Herring, whom Norm bullied and gave embarrassing nicknames such as "bird brain" and "pigeon face". Not only Mackenzie, Norm had also made his boss, Aquamarine City owner Frankie Sparkles, angry by toning down his scariness as a lion. Norm also sabotaged a duet between Frankie and his co-worker, witch Belinda, making Belinda accidentally turn an onlooker into a toad. Norm had bought a supply of Spanax from drug dealer Martin Fuller, but angered Martin by paying him back with Aquamarine City's fake currency and a few packets of Munchkins candy. Years prior, Norm also terrified park visitor Dolly Hale, giving her a fear of lions and leading her to runaway from her home to Kansas to confront Norm about what he had done to her. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Frankie. Frankie said that he got very mad when Norm turned in his resignation papers. Determined to have nobody leave his employ, Frankie invited Norm out for drinks then tied him up to a tree. He then spilled some violence-inducing elixir near Norm and let the crows drink it and peck Norm to death. The team then handed Frankie to the cops. Trivia *Norm is a reference to the Cowardly Lion (portrayed by Bert Lahr) from the 1939 American musical fantasy film The Wizard of Oz, which was adapted from American author L. Frank Baum's 1900 children's fantasy novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Case appearances *A Murder of Crows (Case #19 of Supernatural Investigations) Gallery FSparklesSupernatural.png|Frankie Sparkles, Norm's killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims